1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade sharpeners and more particularly pertains to a new chainsaw blade sharpener with stop for maintaining a chainsaw blade in place while sharpening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blade sharpeners is known in the prior art. More specifically, blade sharpeners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art blade sharpeners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,726; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,055; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 250,086; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,897; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,718; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,071.
In these respects, the chainsaw blade sharpener with stop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a chainsaw blade in place while sharpening.